


The Night Before

by russianmango



Series: Mike and Nicky [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to</p>
<p>
  <a href="402402">The Hangover</a>
</p>
<p>. Nicklas takes on Ovechkin in the name of Swedish pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

"I'm just saying, Russians are better drinkers than Swedes," Alex spouted. "It's a biological fact."

Mike tried to coax Nicklas out of it, but it was useless when you get Sweden involved. "You're on," he challenged, shutting Mike up.

"Your boyfriend is goin' down, Greener," Alex shouted.

The rest doesn't really need to be said. Music was turned up as people watched the two drink themselves stupid. It was amazing, how in to this people got. Mike was just worried what he'd have to deal with later. He tried to reason with Nicklas once or twice and got booed by John fucking Carlson.

Alex won, not surprising anybody. Alex not only has more than a few pounds on Nicklas, but he was used to drinking like a lunatic. Nicklas was not.

Nicklas held his ground though, stayed in it for a long time. Only then, Mike had to deal with Nicklas being beyond drunk. It was some point between dancing on Alex's counter and grinding against Mike almost indecently, that Mike decided it was probably time to get home.

"Jason, can you call us a cab?" Mike asked. Chimera gave them a weird look, but Mike guesses it's because of the drunk Swede sucking on his neck like a horny teenager.

"Getting the baby to bed?" Carlson said, swinging his arm around Mike's shoulder.

"Fuck off, Carlson. He drinks better than you," Mike shot back.

Nicklas nestled into Mike's neck and mumbled something about Carlson that Mike couldn’t be bothered to ask about. Mike took Nicklas outside and waited for the cab. They sat on Alex's porch, Nicklas leaning heavily on Mike's shoulder as they waited.

"Alex is a jerk," Nicklas said once they sat down. Mike could tell he wasn't feeling so great and pulled an empty flower pot in front of Nicklas. It took Nicklas a second, but he got up and stumbled away out of sight. Mike thought of following, but the sound as Nicklas started puking kept him on the porch. If Nicklas missed the pot, it's Alex's damn fault anyway.

Nicklas staggered back just in time for the cab. "The Cab!" Nicklas shouted. Mike was quick to get him inside and on their way home.

"I puked on his flowers," Nicklas said after a silence. Mike laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy."

Mike immediately regrets taking Nicklas to his place. Getting him to the apartment was rough, they nearly fell in the elevator three times, and his place was down the hall.

However, potentially writing a few sorry letters beat getting his ass kicked by Nicklas' brother. So his place it was.

Nicklas passed out as soon as he touched Mike's bed. Mike took care of his shoes and pulled the half of the blanket he's not sleeping on to cover him and then pulled out a sleeping bag and took the floor. 

 


End file.
